


Emma

by Justbecause13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause13/pseuds/Justbecause13
Summary: I suck at summaries.They were lucky to live as happy as they did, just the two of them.That is, until they considered the possibility of having more people share in their luck.Fate has different plans though.





	

After all that time, they still couldn’t decide how luck affected them. They were lucky in many ways: they both loved each other and couldn’t ask for better partners. They were lucky to find the love they felt as they dropped their transformations together so long ago, with gasps and “I’m so glad it’s you”.

They were lucky to have so many friends show up at their wedding (even Adrien’s father made an effort to collaborate in all he could). They were lucky to have all of Paris cheer them on after revealing themselves as a wedded couple, though identities would always be kept concealed. 

They were lucky to live as happy as they did, just the two of them.

That is, until they considered the possibility of having more people share in their luck.

Two years after they got married, they rejoiced in the idea of a new family member joining them in a couple of months. Tom and Sabine were ecstatic when they received the news from their daughter and only they could calm Adrien’s panic when he had his doubts about Marinette’s health. Gabriel Agreste took the opportunity to reconcile with his son, and, though he wasn’t much help in giving advice when it came to care taking, he made an effort to be the couple’s financial and moral support whenever he could.  
Alya and Nino took the opportunity to tease Adrien whenever he got too protective or worried about his wife.

The happiest, though, were definitely the soon to be parents. Adrien had always wanted a big family; though he had to admit he was always worrying about the tiniest things. Marinette loved her over protecting and frightful husband and she was a little scared as well, but she fell in love with her baby from the moment she knew about its existence.

They still had a duty to Paris they couldn’t leave aside, but Ladybug hung noticeably behind for a while, while the media made up all sorts of crazy theories. Even their kwamis were happy about a little catbug joining into their happiness, though Plagg tried to hide it as much as he could. 

Their bundle of happiness made them believe they had the best luck in the world, but not even the goddess of good luck could protect them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It must have been an accident,” they said.  
“These things happen sometimes,” they were told.  
What a struck of bad luck was murmured.

Nobody knew for sure how it had happened. All they knew was that it was raining the night they rushed to the hospital after waking up at night in bloodied sheets. All they knew was that the doctors shared a sad look before telling the couple what had happened.

And with simple words, their world crumbled.

Their baby was dead. Their parents came in the morning to find the couple holding each other.

We were so careful. We had it all planned out. We were going to be a family.  
We loved him.

It surprised everyone to hear Gabriel say the kindest words, yet he knew how it felt to loose someone so close.

They went home, though it took a long time for it to feel like that, and forced themselves to go back to their routine.

People often said Ladybug and Chat Noir were off for a couple of months during that time, especially since Hawkmoth seemed upset because of something and didn’t hesitate in sending even more akumas than ever. They were sometimes useful as distraction.

The only thing that kept them from collapsing was each other. Time passed, and wounds were closing when their bad luck struck again: Marinette was told she couldn’t have children. It was like adding salt to the newly opened wounds.

Chat Noir stopped punning, Ladybug lost her sassy attitude, and Marinette and Adrien breathed only to not cause more pain to the other.

Tikki and Plagg never left. Alya and Nino frequently visited. Tom, Sabine, and Gabriel would join them for dinner twice a week and called them every day.

A year later, things were almost normal.

Marinette dove into her work and was receiving her first taste of recognition for her own designs. Adrien loved his class and he became known for his science related puns.

Paris’ beloved superheroes went back to their normal banter during their fights, leaving fans to speculate on their past troubles.

They were almost healed, but somethings reminded them of their pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been forced into hiding in the broom closet, again. It had been over two years ago, back when she was 10, since she had come into the orphanage, but the kids would bully her if they found her crying. It had been raining the day her parents set out to buy groceries and had never come back. 

It was a terrible accident. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time  
What a stroke of bad luck.

It was their anniversary that day. They were out when a drunk driver crashed into another car which in turn ran over two people walking to the store. They were just there. Emma had been taken away to the orphanage and had made some friends over time, but she missed her parents horribly. 

She considered herself to be very unlucky and she proved this when the closet door was opened by the strict lady that took care of them. The lady wasted no time in scolding the girl, calling her out for being weak, before Emma ran away. She was out in the street when she heard a voice speaking to her.

“Douleur, I am Hawkmoth,” the voice said, “I know you feel a lot of pain, and people don’t understand what it feels like when someone you love is taken away. I can give you the power to make them feel as bad as you do, but you must get me something in return.”

Emma knew this was bad, but hate consumed as she accepted, “Anything Hawkmoth.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was dark when Emma shook her head and found herself near the Seine. “What’s going on? How did I get here?” she said. She looked around and saw Chat Noir hugging a crying Ladybug and she understood what had happened.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry… Did I hurt anyone? Ladybug, are you ok? I’m sorry” 

Ladybug looked up then and looked at Emma for a long time before rushing in to hug her.

“It’s okay child, you didn’t do anything on purpose.” Ladybug said as she stroked the girl’s head and comforted her as she cried.

“We can give you a ride home,” Chat Noir said to her in a surprisingly gentle tone, “What’s your name, little Princess?”

Emma giggled at the nickname, “My name is Emma, but you don’t need to worry about me, the orphanage is really close by.”

The heroes looked at each other. The pain was almost tangible. “Well, we can take you there anyway. It really doesn’t bother us, and you can tell us a little bit about you, ok?”

The young girl couldn’t be happier; she loved both heroes and agreed to let them escort her.

Emma talked for a long time. She told them about her parents, life at the orphanage, school, her friends, her hobbies…everything.

It didn’t turn out to be a bad day after all. 

Everyone at the orphanage was surprised when Emma showed up with both heroes holding her hands, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing with the kids there.

When their miraculous finally rang out, they bid their farewell to the children but took extra time to say goodbye to Emma.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette and Adrien found themselves sitting on their couch hours later, conversing with their kwamis. They tried to stay away from the day’s events, but Adrien finally turned to her and said, “What if we tried to adopt a child, my lady?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed since Douleur and many people had come to the orphanage over that time. The akuma fight had been televised, and the orphanage had been featured all over the news after the attack. None of the children had had so many interviews before. 

Emma herself was presented to many couples, but she hadn’t really met anyone who she wanted as her new parents. So when the lady in charge told her there was this couple asking specifically for her, she didn’t want to go. She was tired of people coming to her out of pity. Nevertheless, she found herself waiting for the couple the next day.

“Emma, meet Marinette and Adrien Agreste. They are really excited to meet you and are such nice people. Give them a chance, would you?”

Emma saw the dark haired woman first, and when she smiled, Emma felt the warmth of her mother’s smile. The blonde who followed her was also grinning and he wiggled his eyebrows when she turned to look at him.

He spoke first, “Emma, it’s so nice to meet you, little princess. Would you like to accompany us to get ice cream? It’s the purrfect day outside, and we could talk in the park…”

Emma giggled, but she felt very confused. Who did this guy remind her of?

When she responded with a “It would be my purrsure,” Adrien looked ready to cry of happiness.

They went out and talked for a really long time. It turned out Emma was as good at punning as Adrien and as absorbed into fashion as Marinette. When they were returning to the orphanage, Emma walked between them and the couple was holding both of her hands. It all seemed too familiar.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later, Emma Agreste was taken to her new home.

Emma felt like if she had always been part of the family. Her grandparents loved her almost instantly and spoiled her tremendously. Alya and Nino treated her as if she was their own child as well, and Emma loved to play with their little son whenever they came over, which was very often.

Emma loved her new parents, but she found it weird that they were always going on random errands at weird moments in the day. They would make her promise to stay put while they rushed out of their house. Sometimes, she came back from school and she would find both of her parents missing because of random work meetings. 

One day, an akumatized victim started causing chaos at her school. She was running to help her classmates when she was snatched out of thin air and taken away by Chat Noir.

“What do you think you are doing, young lady? You’re supposed to stay away from danger, not run towards it.” He said to her before telling her to go back home and stay safe.

Adrien scolded her that night when he came home, and made her promise she would be more careful in the future. Emma was confused, how did he know what had happened earlier? Only Chat Noir had…. Only Chat Noir had known what she had done.

That night, Marinette and Adrien told her that they needed to talk when they came to tuck her in. Adrien looked at her in the eye and said, “Honey, you are adopted.”  
Marinette groaned after punching him in the arm and Emma giggled but it quickly died out and turned into a gasp of surprise as Paris’s heroes stood before her instead of her parents.

Turns out Tikki and Plagg were dying to meet the young girl.

That night as all 5 of them curled up together to sleep, they decided that luck was on their side after all, and that they truly were a miraculous family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, even if you didn't like it. This is my first fanfiction ever so please leave comments or reviews. I'm sorry the writing sucks, but English is not my fist language. You can also talk to me in Tumblr, my username is the same is Justbecause13.  
> Stay Miraculous!


End file.
